Within Darkness
by Lizzy322
Summary: Dipper's used to dealing with supernatural and otherworldly beings. He's used to grabbing the journal to give him a solution. But there's nothing in that journal that tells how to deal with being in a car accident. Or being stuck in the ocean, sinking deeper by the minute, with only your twin sister. One-shot.


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gravity Falls. I'm only torturing...I mean...playing with their characters. This does contain a car accident, so it's T just to be safe.

A/N: This is not intended to be pinecest, though just go ahead and think what you want. It's meant to be more of a sibling thing as they go through an ordeal. I've always seen Dipper being the kind of person who probably wouldn't hesitate to offer his life to save his sister's. This is more of a hurt/comfort thing. Beware.

Characters: Dipper, Mabel, mention of Stan, but he's not really a huge asset.

Unconsiousness was...something else.

It wasn't like sleeping...there was still a sense of feeling. Like something was terribly wrong, but there was no way of escaping the trap one was in...this deep black dark box of nothingness.

And there was no dreaming.

Dipper hadn't exactly felt unconsciousness before...not like this. Sure, he'd been knocked out before or frozen in time...that one time he fell from a tree when he was six...the moment he was turned to wood from that revenge-thirsty ghost back in Pacifica's mansion...but this time felt different.

He...hurt. Horribly.

A voice in the back of his head was screaming frantically, urging him to get up. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

 _Mabel..._

With that, Dipper found himself snapping his eyes open, jumping back into consciousness far too early. He found himself taking in deep gasping breaths, clambering for oxygen before he eventually calmed down enough for his chest to rise and fall at an even rate.

He had no idea where he was. Darkness surrounded him from all sides, his mind felt muddled and busy, something was pinning him down across his chest and shoulder, and he hurt...all over.

 _Mabel..._

Okay. No. Now wasn't a time to panic. He needed to stay calm and assess the situation. Yeah. That was the right thing to do right now.

He sucked in another ragged breath, before carefully letting it out and sitting silently. He only heard a sound of...was that water? Along with someone else's breathing...faint and stilted, as if the person was having an insanely hard time doing so.

Where was he?

The young boy sighed, deciding now was the time to try movement. He eased his arm out from behind him, cringing at the slice of pain that crossed his shoulder. He felt around him, his fingers sliding across thick and patterned fabric, before moving up and along to something cool and...slightly wet.

His eyes turned towards the direction his hand was, but he still couldn't make out anything...could only see endless darkness stretched out with no sign of light anywhere.

Then it all came back to him.

The rush. The screams. The sound of metal grinding, and glass crashing, and the huge sound of water splashing up on all sides of him. The call of his name before everything sunk into that dreamless state.

 _Mabel..._

His hands pulled back from the wet surface his hand resided on as he struggled to remember.

Was Grunkle Stan the one driving? Dipper was pretty sure he was...yeah, he had to have been. Dipper still remembered Stan's comment...or rather light-hearted threat...to not puke in his car.

Mabel was there. Right next to him. Dipper knew that. He usually knew of Mabel's whereabouts, and especially felt when she was right beside him.

Where had they been going again?

Was it...a camping trip? Or a hiking trip? It was SOME type of trip, Dipper was sure of that. He vaguely remembered packing for something.

He closed his eyes gently, his head pounding and stinging more and more as he fought to remember. He needed to remember. He HAD to.

His mouth curled into a pained grimace as something trickled on the back of his neck. He rode out a wave of pain, bright spots dancing in his vision, before settling back into a semi-relaxed state...enough to remember.

They were listening to some lame boy band song Mabel had begged to put on; Dipper had been reluctant, but allowed her to choose anyway. Stan was going above the speed limit as usual, wanting to get to their destination before a certain time when "the 'free for kids' sale" ended.

Then they turned just as Mabel was miming strumming a guitar and singing along, as Dipper watched her with silly fascination with a book for the car ride still in his hands.

There was a squeal of wheels and a loud proclamation of "Oh, SHIT!" from Grunkle Stan.

It came crashing down then.

Dipper remembered Mabel's happy grin dropping to a frightened frown as the car lurched and skidded towards the ravine beside them. Grunkle Stan trying to turn the wheel, hands flying in desperation, but his efforts useless as the weight of the car continued to throw itself off the cliff.

Mabel reached out for Dipper in reflex, but the car rolled before she could grab him. He remembered now. Loud screams that filled the car; probably his included. And a loud screech of "Dipper!" before the world shut him out.

Below that ravine had been water...

Oh.

Oh, no.

Dipper snapped to attention, panic welling back up inside him as he realized the graveness of the situation. They were in water. They had to be.

And the only thing a car could do in water was sink.

Dipper's hands flew to the strap across his chest, thankful his seatbelt saved him from being tossed around like a ragdoll...possibly saving his life. He searched the front seat for Stan, but the darkness was the thickest and heaviest blackness he'd ever seen.

 _Mabel..._

He fumbled around for the seatbelt's buckle, his breath beginning to quicken as he realized what he felt underneath his feet. An unexpected wave of water, reaching up to his ankles. The water was icy cold beyond belief and he didn't want to die in something like this...Gravity Falls held every paranormal being imaginable, he couldn't die like THIS.

Not at twelve years old.

Not in a watery measly car grave.

No.

He unclicked the belt with shaking fingers, nearly crying out as his left hand spasmed in pain. His wrist...there was definitely something wrong with it.

He sat up, reaching for the front seat, but only bunching up torn cotton and fabric under his fingers. The trickling of water was becoming evident, and he fought the urge to scream for help.

He blinked hard, willing his eyes to just adjust to the darkness and help him. Help him escape. Help him LIVE.

But the blasted darkness was stubborn. He felt almost like he was nowhere...sheer coldness and slight numbness as shock took over.

"...D...Dipp-er..."

The words were stuttered out and Dipper raised his head, ignoring the pain in his neck and trying to locate the sound. "Mabel? Mabel, is that you!?"

"Dipper...tan's gone...you an' me...s-stuck..."

"Mabel!" Dipper reached out in desperation to where he knew Mabel was sitting. He felt his hand clamp onto a colder and more frigid one, barely twitching. "Oh, dear god...Mabel, are you okay?"

"Tee-f hur'...think m' braces hit somethin'...lotsa blood, Dipper."

Dipper was suddenly grateful he couldn't see.

"It's okay, Mabel, you're gonna be okay...anything else?"

"Leg...think its b-broken..."

"Okay. At least you can feel your legs. Aside from cuts and bruises, anything else?"

"Dipper...wha' about you?"

The boy hesitated, not wanting to launch into a description of his own wounds...he wasn't even sure himself. He felt the slosh of water beneath him. There wasn't enough time.

"Doesn't matter, Mabel. Look, do you remember what happened?"

"We crashed...I think..."

"Yeah. We're sinking into water, Mabel. We need to get out of here, NOW."

"Dipper, Grunkle Stan's gon'...dunno where he wen'..."

"S'alright, Mabel...he's probably got tricks up his sleeve," Dipper assured, yet he honestly didn't care about Stan right now. Dipper was sure he'd somehow escaped, off to find help in saving them and maybe even the car. He reached forward and fumbled for his sister's seatbelt buckle. He unclicked it and felt Mabel sit up.

"Dipper...how..."

"I got this, Mabel. Just relax."

"Hard to relax...'en you're s-stuck in a sinkin' car, Dip."

Dipper grimly frowned before shifting in his seat. He felt something in his chest shift and he bit his lip, ignoring the pain as he reached for Mabel.

"Mabel, listen to me, okay? We gotta do this together and there's only one chance, so LISTEN."

There was a beat of silence and then Mabel nodded...a small movement that Dipper could still understand through the darkness.

"The car's already underwater..."

Mabel squeaked.

"...so we might get the doors to open. But I don't know how deep we are. Your leg is probably broken, so I'll need to do the swimming. I want you to climb on my back and hold on as tight as you can."

"Dipper..." Mabel paused, a slight panic rising in her voice. "I'm too heavy, 't's too deep..."

"Mabel, we can't argue on this!" Dipper stated, feeling the water rise even higher, his shoes and socks now soaked. The chilliness of the water was making itself known and he was beginning to doubt if they could even make it.

No...we can't give up on this...

 _Mabel..._

"But Dipper!" Mabel screeched, the slight whine now escalating to a hint of becoming a full-on sob. "We...I don't want to, Dipper...maybe we can jus'...stay...or...go on without me. I don't wan' weigh you down..."

Dipper felt his heart sink to his chest at even the thought of leaving Mabel behind. He couldn't do that even if he was forced. He wouldn't do that even if the fate of the world depended on it.

"I'm not leaving you, Mabel. Either you come up with me or we both stay here, but we're doing this together."

"Dying together, Dipper?! 'at's not what should happen...I don't wan' be the one to have 'at happen..."

"You won't, Mabel. It's okay. It's not your fault...last I checked, you weren't the one driving."

Mabel sniffed, a slight laugh escaping her. "...'s not Grunkle Stan's fault."

"I'm sure it's not, Mabel," Dipper muttered, wishing he hadn't inadverdantly implied that. "But this isn't your fault either. But I don't think we can stay down here...we've fought gnomes and zombies and ghosts, Mabel. This is just a car crash."

"Exactly. I'm used to facin' supernatural stuff, not this!" Mabel huffed. "I just...how do we do this?"

"It's a cake walk, Mabel. I promise," Dipper assured, feeling the water begin to reach his thighs. They needed to take action. "C'mon, hold onto me. We need to move now or we don't stand a chance."

Mabel whimpered, but complied, easing away from her seat. Dipper turned his back to her and felt her arms fumble around before wrapping around his neck. Her sleeves were wet...with what, he wasn't sure...and he clasped her arms assuringly before feeling her good leg wrap around his waist.

"You good?" He called.

Mabel replied with a grunt of pain as she attempted to wrap her injured leg as well.

"Hold on." Dipper slid from the seat, now crouching within the water. Instantly his legs began to go numb and his body wracked with shivers. The darkness made the moment more grim...the only assurance that he received that Mabel was even there was the breath she huffed on his neck.

"Okay. Here we go. On three, Mabel."

He felt her nod against his neck, her arms squeezing tighter. Dipper shuffled up to the door, slightly bent as he balanced both of their weight. He reached out, grazing his hands over it to ensure it wasn't mangled. His hand found the handle, slightly bent, and he bit his lip. "Hold your breath, okay?"

Another nod before Mabel sucked in a breath. "One...two...

...three."

Dipper pushed the door with all his might, fighting the urge to scream as his arms ached against the force. Water rushed in and he worried if Mabel could hold on tight enough.

He nearly forgot to suck in a breath as water completely filled the car. The chilliness seeped through his clothes, sliding past cuts and bruises, nearly paralyzing him with the pain. He felt like he was about to black out as he forced himself to move on, broken bones be damned.

He needed to fight through this.

For Mabel.

He waited a second, letting the water somewhat numb his body before pushing forward, propelling himself with the door. He slid out into open space, losing hold of the car and his support.

He was on his own.

He struggled, instantly kicking towards the surface, his arms waving desperately as he wondered about his twin behind him. Was she okay? Did she hold her breath? Could she make it to the top? Could Mabel even hold her breath for so long?

He worked harder, not wanting Mabel to struggle with holding her own breath. It burned and hurt insanely for him, his cracked ribs and pounding headache not doing any favors. He could feel his hair brushing past his face, but it wasn't like he could see. The darkness didn't let up, but he kept forcing his way towards what he thought was the direction of the surface.

Mabel squeezed tighter and he kicked wildly, swimming upwards as fast as he could. Bubbles floated past his face as his breath began to escape him. He felt panic rise in his chest as he noticed another stream of bubbles floating up as well, intermingling with his own.

There was still no light. How much had they sunk? Were they even remotely close to the surface?

Harder...faster...more...faster...kick...pump...more...

 _Mabel..._

He felt himself beginning to tread in place, now going nowhere, as his strength failed, numbness from the cold beginning to wreak havoc. He flailed, kicking hard as the urge to breathe grew stronger.

He couldn't do this.

Not with his twin's weight behind him.

But he wouldn't blame anything on Mabel.

And he couldn't fail.

Not for Grunkle Stan. Not for Wendy, Soos, hell, even Waddles.

Not Mabel...

He kicked once more, but it was weak...only a small burst before he sunk back down again.

His last bit of breath escaped him and he went limp, feeling him and Mabel begin to sink. Mabel pulled at his ear, but he couldn't...he wasn't strong...

He wanted to curse. Destroy something. His stupid wimpiness and lack of muscle was going to be the cause of their death. Everyone wouldn't be surprised that he wasn't strong enough. They'd stare at twin caskets, tears glistening in their eyes, shaking their heads at his lack of self discipline.

 _Mabel..._

He let out a frustrated sob as Mabel clambered around, turning to face him. Her face was pained and a last stream of bubbles...and a line of blood...left her mouth.

She untangled herself from her brother, grabbing his hands with a tight hold that was adament on never letting go.

 _"I'm sorry, Dipper."_

Dipper squeezed her hands back, holding on while reflexively sucking in and immediately choking on water.

Mabel stared back, her eyes wide with fear and distraught. She pulled at him, attempted to swim, but her leg kept her down. Dipper spasmed as he choked, water being inhaled into his lungs.

Mabel shook her head and gestured up. She learned how to go without breath longer by her own silly reasons, but Dipper couldn't.

The unconsciousness returned, the dreamless state filled with confusion and indirect pain.

 _"Dipper! Lookit!"_

 _The seven-year-old looked up, watching his twin jump into the pool with a loud splash. Mabel kicked her way to the surface, laughing wildly before clambering up the ladder to do it again._

 _Dipper glanced down, curling his toes over the edge of the pool. The scent of chlorine was strong, the cool water inviting on such a hot day. He twisted his water wings, but then shook his head and stepped back._

 _Mabel's head popped up from the water again, a confused expression on her face. "What's wrong, Dip?"_

 _"...I don't wanna," the twin brother answered, his voice quavering. "It looks scary."_

 _"I can help you!" Mabel cheered, climbing over the edge and adjusting her bright pink and flowered water wings. She padded to his side, placing hands on hips. "It's real easy, Dip! Ya just gotta count down and jump! On three, got it?"_

 _Dipper nodded slowly, holding a hand out. Mabel grabbed it reflexively before giddily turning to the pool. "Make sure to hold ya breath!"_

 _Another nod._

 _"Okay! One cupcake...two cupcakes...THREE!"_

 _And they jumped._

There was a sudden splash, an interference, too loud to be contained in Dipper's memory. Two strong hands wrapped around the pair of twins and they were immediately brought up. Within seconds, they broke the surface.

Dipper opened his eyes, harsh beaming sunlight nearly blinding him. He wildly gasped for breath as Mabel thrashed about, coughing violently while still holding onto him.

Dipper eyed her uneasily before coughing himself; a stream of water flowed from his mouth and he felt his ability to breath become much easier.

"Children...are you ok?"

Dipper glanced up, the pair of arms around him and Mabel belonging to a man dressed in diving gear. The man's face was hidden behind a mask, but Dipper could tell he was being scrutinized in silence. The pounding in his head returned and Dipper felt along his hairline, wincing at the sting it caused.

"...Mabel?" Dipper whimpered.

"Dipper," Mabel gasped back, burying her head in his neck. "I'm so s-sorry..."

"Mabel, shut up," Dipper responded good-naturedly.

"We're gonna load you in..." the man informed as he floated towards the shore. A helicopter took off in the distance back towards town, and the shrill sirens and bright flashes of red made Dipper's head hurt even more.

"We're alive, Mabel..." Dipper assured quietly. "We're alive...and we're alright."

"And lucky..." Mabel sniffed as Dipper chuckled. "Yes. And lucky."

Mabel lifted her head and smiled weakly, moving her hand to place it on the tattered remains of her sweater. "Toldja my lucky sweater would come in handy."

Dipper laughed, ignoring the compression it caused within his chest. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"And we're together..." Mabel added, her voice trailing off as she wearily laid her head back down on his shoulder.

"Yup. Promised you we'd stick together."

The rest of that moment raced by in a blur and frenzy of white suits and loud machines and numbness subsiding to let pain through. Soon, the ambulance shut its doors and rushed to take their patients to the hospital. All without the twins' hands separating.

 _Mabel..._

 _...is alright._


End file.
